A Love Story
by RVT453mtsac
Summary: Zack and Kelly Morris with their two kids are returning back to Bayside
1. Chapter 1

Zack and Kelly Morris are returning back to Bayside with their two children. Suddenly when Zack and Kelly came back Laura Burton and Stacey Corosi talk to Zack and Kelly being their friends. Slater and Screech found out that Zack and Kelly are now back at Bayside. He told Lisa and Jessie. On the next morning Zack called his friends and asked them to come to his parents house on the afternoon to tell that he and Kelly decide to have another baby.

Jessie Spano and A.C. Slater went with Lisa Turtle and Screech Powers to Zack's parents house they want to have lunch with their old friends from Bayside High School Zack and Kelly. Mr. Richard Belding went with and told Zack and Kelly that his old friend from Junior High Mikey Gonzalez and Nikki Coleman are going to visit Bayside. Suddenly Violet Bickerstaff and Tori Scott came to Zack and Kelly they want to be friends with them.

Andrea Lawson came to Bayside with her daugther and Kelly's grandfather to LA because they never seen Zack and Kelly a long time since they went to vacation in paraside. Jessie's dad David came to Bayside to see her daughter and also found out that Zack and Kelly are now married and have two kids.

On the following both Zack and Kelly are looking for a house to live in Bayside but they found a house near their parent's house in Bayside. Laura and and his dad went to Zack's parents to thank Zack by offering them to stay at his parent's house while they were homeless


	2. Chapter 2

Jessie and Slater annouced that they are engaged and they were talking to their friends about planning their wedding . First they asked Zack and Kelly to be their best men and maid of honor both Zack and Kelly were actually thinking about it. Zack and Kelly are really excited to help their friends with their wedding since both Jessie and Slater were there when Zack and Kelly got married in Las Vegas.

Screech and Lisa found out that Jessie and Slater are getting married from Mr. Richard Belding both of them are really to see the other couple get married, On the following morning Jessie, Lisa, Screech, and Slater went to Zack and Kelly's new house in Bayside to tell them they are going back to Palm Springs to visit Jessie's dad David. One hour later both Zack and Kelly decided to go with their to Palm Springs and bring their 2 kids Micheal and Megan.

The Morris family and their friends arrived in Palm Spring when they got to Palm Springs they checked into a hotel room with their kids But Zack and Kelly decided they want to swim in the swimming pool near their hotel room both of their kids are looking for their. Jessie and Slater told her parents that they are going to get married next month in Bayside. Mr Belding and his wife and their son Zack Jr or Zack Belding to Palm Springs to see the old gang. Mrs Belding is really suprised to see Zack and Kelly in Palm Spring she thought she will never Zack and Kelly Morris

Torri Scott and Violet Bickerstaff asked Zack's mom where is Zack and Kelly? his parents said they were Palm Springs with their friends both Torri and Violet wanted to be friends with Zack and Kelly. Alex Tabor went to Bayside to talk to Zack and Kelly about working for them. One week later both Zack and Kelly returned home and to find out that Alex Tabor is waiting for them. Alex said Leslie Burke wants Zack and Kelly to come to San Francisco because want to thank Zack and Kelly

Leslie Burke decided to visit her friends from Bayside Zack,Kelly, Slater, Screech and Lisa but Leslie doesnt known Jessie Spano because she was busy in college and never visit Zack and Kelly during their college years.


	3. Chapter 3

On the following week after Jessie and Slater got married both Zack and Kelly are visiting their friends for the first time before since they moved back to Bayside with their kids. Zack and Kelly are so happy because they realize their best friend Jessie and Slater got married. Screech and Lisa visit the happy couple Zack and Kelly.

Next day both Zack and Kelly told their friends that they have decided to have another baby. The Cutest Couple in Television History became the best parents for their children. An old friend of Zack and Kelly came to visit Stacey Corosi and Laura Burton visit the Morrises at their new house. Bayside.

Slater and Jessie find out that Alex Tabor and Leslie Burke went to Zack and Kelly's house in Bayside since Slater have never seen Alex and Leslie since they have graduated from college. Mr. Richard Belding went to the Morrises residence in Bayside along with his wife and son .

Torrie Scott and Violet Bickerstaff saw Zack and Kelly in Bayside High School talking to Miss. Simpson their old teacher from high school . Both Zack and Kelly thank their teachers and friends.


	4. Chapter 4

The Whole Bayside gang are happy because Zack and Kelly both told them they are expecting another child but the soon to be parents again decided to have Thanksgiving dinner with all of their friends at their house. But Zack and Kelly are especially thankful for all the blessing they had their life's, love and their kids Billy and Alexis

The gang wanted to invite Zack and Kelly to a vacation with them at the Jessie's father hotel in Palm Spring but Zack and Kelly wanted to go back to the Hawaiian Hideaway with their friends but they decided to go with them at Palm Springs.

Andrea Lawson never know that Zack and Kelly are married and have child but seriously them wanted to meet the children of Zack and Kelly Morris


	5. Chapter 5

But suddenly Violet Bickerstaff and Tori Scott went to visit Zack and Kelly in their house but found out thier not home because they were in vacation along with the rest of their friends. Mike Rogers in college Years went with Zack and Kelly along with their friends. On the following week the gang came back from Palm Springs along with Mike Rogers.

Zack's old friend and classmate Mike Gonzalez and Nikki Coleman again visit the Morris in Bayside along with Miss Carrie Bliss because they want to know who are Zack and Kelly's children but since they found out that Zack and Kelly will have another child . Miss Carrie Bliss talked to Zack and Kelly.

Leon Carosi Invited the Morris and their friends to spend the summer in Malibu Sand Beach Club in Pacific Palisade


End file.
